Meeting Mass Effect IRL Revised
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Sheila is a personal trainer by day and a youtuber by night. After she and her friends win a match to qualify for a tournament, the most unexpected thing happens, a ball of fire passes over and crashes into a field a ways from her house. When she goes to investigate, she finds the wreckage of the Normandy, now she must find a balance with her life and trying to help them adjust.
1. Chapter 1

As the sounds of rapid clicking and keyboards buttons echoed throughout the room, the gunfire could be heard from a headset. A voice announced Last Friendly Remaining. A second more human voice called out in the in-game voice chat.

"You got this Sheila"

"Alright boys, down to me," Sheila said before she spotted an attacker creeping around a corner into the objective area, "Boom!"

A precise one tap to the head gave team Vinyl the win. After the team received their post-match rewards, Sheila spoke to her team.

"We made it into the tournament! Though we won, I expect everyone to bring their A-game, I can't carry forever." Sheila said with pride and seriousness, "Now we had three weeks until the tournament starts, Kev and Cam, I want you two to grind and work on your flicks."

"Bro, I'm like the best player in our team, " Cam boasted, but before he could answer, Kev cut him off.

"Sure, 1-7 K-D, " Kev coughed into his mic, " Don't sweat Shei, I got it covered, we'll be ready in time."

"All right, Tai, keep working on your flanking, if you can try to get an integration when it's safe or one of us is there with you." Sheila said emphatically, "And, Mei, try to work on trap placements."

"Man, you know Tai's kill hungry, that's how she got domed last round, " Mei said with a hearty chuckle, "but sure, I got your traps down, count on it."

"Hey! I'm the best damn roamer, believe it!" Tai shouted, clearly annoyed, "Those scrubs at the tournament won't know what hit 'em!"

"All right, I'm done, gotta make me some grub before I crash for the night, " Sheila laughed, "Seeya later, peace!"

As her team said their goodbyes, Sheila took off her man-o-war headset and stretched back in her chair. As she checked her clock on the bedside counter next to her bed, it read, 10:59 pm.

"Ah, well, I ain't gonna sleep on an empty stomach," Sheila said as she stood and walked into her kitchen which was connected with the living room. "Hmm? Eh, steak it is."

Before she started cooking, she strolled out her vinyl record player and plugged it into an outlet in the living room. The record player sat on a small sliver cart and her record collection sat just beneath it. While she browsed her collection, one stood out among the rest.

"Ah, this is one I haven't heard in a while," Sheila said as she smiled widely to herself.

As she took the record out of its package and placed it on the tray, and it started to play, Joy To The World by Three Dog Night. She started to cook her food while she sang along, soon her dinner of steak medium rare with mashed potatoes and homemade tortilla sat in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

As her cut through the meat, the knife glided down the middle, but before she could start to eat, a loud sound of something flying close to her house drew her attention.

"holy shit!" Sheila shouted terrified, as the house and everything inside shook crazily, "The hell was that?!"

As she ran to the window in the kitchen, a ball of flame sailed into a patch of barren land about a quarter mile from her house.

"Was that? The Normandy?!" Sheila questioned before she shook herself back to reality.

She quickly threw on her NASA lounge pants she got for Christmas, then she grabbed her keys and jumped out the door.

As she fiddled with the key to her navy blue jeep wrangler, she hauled ass to the crash site, which was a bright orange and red. When she got there, she saw the true size of the ship, the ship was a gray color with blue decal and some writing on the side, she read the words on the side of the ship.

"Normandy SR-2." Sheila stood there confused, while she ran her finger in her raven colored hair, "this can't be-"

Before she could process anything, she saw two people stumble outside the rumble, a woman with platinum colored hair, who looked like a medic, and another with blue armor, who clutched her side. Without thinking Sheila ran toward them to see if she could help.

"Hey, hey, are you guys all right?!" Sheila said worriedly, "Is there anybody else in there?"

"Yes, some are on the second floor, and CIC." The platinum-haired woman said, "I need to get her stabilized."

"Ok! I have a first aid bag in the back, " Sheila said before she ran to her the jeep and opened the backseat to see a brown duffle bag with a red cross on it.

As she yanked the bag out and ran back the woman. She didn't slow down to hand it to her, but dropped it next to her and ran straight into the rumble they crawled out of.

"You don't know where to go!" The woman called out.

As Sheila's lungs burned from the smoke, she could make out she was in the garage part on the ship.

"There should a hatch or elevator somewhere." Sheila coughed and squinted through the thick smoke.

As she kept close to the wall, she found a hatch which was already opened, as she crawls through and up a ladder, she came out in what looked like a med-bay.

Sheila took a second to try and regain stamina, then pushed forward. The door opened, and she saw two giants, one with red armor and the other with gray, leading a couple of people pushed debris out of the way. The people they were weren't human, one was in a suit and only purple eyes were visible, the other had a blue optic over their eye.

"Over here!" Sheila called out to them, "The way out is this way!"

As the group drew closer, Sheila recognized them but focused on important matters.

"Is there anyone else?" Sheila asked with a cough.

"Joker, Edi, and Samara were in the cockpit, Shepard and Liara, I don't know, " The one in the suit answered, "I show you the way, "

"No, get to safety, I'll find my way around," Sheila said calmly while pointing to the hatch.

Before the person in the suit could answer, Sheila ran to the elevator and began to climb up the elevator shaft. She climbed up into the CIC, and she made passed the galaxy console, with a quick look around.

"Never thought I'd be here, " Sheila said as she reached the cockpit, which was blocked off by debris, Sheila called out for a response, "hello! I'm gonna try to clear this debris, "

"Yes, that would increase our chances of survival to .8%" A synthetic voice responded.

"I missed that sense of humor, " Sheila said quietly, as she started to pull debris.

Sheila's lungs, eyes, and arms burned, she was barely making any progress, but she kept going until she heard a voice behind her.

"Allow us to give you a hand."

Sheila turned to a stunning blue woman with a blue and white coat who held a beautiful woman with black armor with dark-red hair by the waist who look seriously injured. As blood dripped from the side of her mouth, then two stuck of their hands to the debris, and a blue glow emitted from their hands, and slowly the debris moved to reveal another blue woman with red armor. Behind her was a robot carrying an unconscious pilot, the red armored woman was emitting a similar glow but in the shaped of a dome.

"You two come through, " Sheila called out to the robot, then turn to the women behind her, "You guys hold the debris above her so she can get out."

With a quick nod, they followed through with Sheila's plan. After they were out, Sheila leads them to the elevator, where the woman with red armor glided down the shaft with the robot and pilot with her powers. The woman with black armor held on lead Sheila and did the same followed closely by the woman in white.

"The hatch is this way, there are others already outside," Sheila said as she made her way to the med-bay.

Moments they made it out, and where the others were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

As the woman in black armor limped with the support from her companion, and Sheila followed close behind, soon they reach the group and the platinum-haired woman Sheila had met just before. When the platinum-haired woman saw the shape of the woman in black was, she rushed over to help and took her free arm and slung it over her shoulder.

"Shepard, you're hurt bad, we need to stabilize that wound." The Platinum-haired woman said while she laid Shepard down, next to the woman with blue armor, "I managed to get Ashley stable, she should be fine."

The Platinum-haired woman laid Shepard next to an unconscious Ashley, soon the heat of the moment caught up with Sheila, slowly she turned to the ship that she grew up saving the galaxy with, was right in front of her, crumbled, contorted and engulfed in flames. She ran her hands through her hair and stared in awe.

"Excuse me, but do you live anywhere nearby?" The Blue woman in white asked kindly despite the situation.

"Y-yeah, I live up the road, the big white one," Sheila said with a stutter as she pointed to it, "Come on, I'll take yo-"

As Sheila started to her jeep, she fainted and fell onto the cold ground, the world was quickly consumed by darkness. Hours ago by and what was once cold and hard, was now warm and soft. Sheila shot up from her covers and saw that she was in her bed then she rubbed her eyes, clear out any eye boogers.

"Was that just a dream?" Sheila said, as her eyes were drawn to her clock on her bedside table, that read 10:30 am, "Oh shit! I'm late!"

Sheila quickly threw on her N7 joggers, sports shoes, and a shirt that read' Strength of the 9-Tails'. She grabbed her duffle bag, and exited her room when she got into the kitchen, she didn't even see the mass of people standing in her living room. Sheila ducking into the fridge, and took out a jug of orange, while she looked for a cup.

"Edi, what's the weather like today?" Sheila said as she found a glass cup that had a symbol of a red three-headed dragon on it, that read 'Fire and Blood' and started pouring a juice into it.

"That weather is 65 degrees today with a 2% chance of rain, it should be sunny for the remainder of the day." Said an Alexia speaker that sat on the counter spoke in Edi's voice, "Also you have a meeting with Ms. Abigail, at 10:45 am."

"Thank you, Edi, I'm leaving now," Sheila said as she turned while drinking her juice until her eyes met the crew from last night.

Sheila's eyes went wide, and she gasped, which was a bad idea while drinking juice. As she coughed her juice back into the cup and caught her breath.

"It wasn't a dream," Sheila said as she took it all in, then she looked at the characters she played and interacted with as a kid, "You're real."

"Of course we're real, kid," The guy with the optic said, "Allow us to introduce our selves,"

Before they could start, Sheila spoke up.

"No need, Garrus," Sheila said, as she looked up into his eyes, then slowly to the others, "I already know all of you.".


End file.
